Lazy Mornings
by Eymxil
Summary: Late mornings are his favorite and more so after his marriage. Tangled in warm sheets, her scent caught in their bedspread, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist against her lighthearted protests. He loves to feign sleep until she turns her head to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. It is these moments spent exploring the small things that he loves about her that make his mornings.


**Lazy Mornings**

A drowsy mewl of protest is her only response when his arms slip around her waist. As if confused by the light contact, her head lifts for a moment before gently sinking back into the pillow. He waits for a full three minutes to pass before cautiously pulling her back into his chest. When she gives no sign of consciousness aside from a slight twitching of her fingers and tilt of her head, he has to fight to hold back the low chuckle forming in the back of his throat.

Today marks his first day off in nearly six months excluding the two weeks taken off for his honeymoon. For a proper celebration, she had suggested turning the usual alarms off. She knows that Yuta prefers to be a late sleeper, but since the full recovery of his friend and the launch of their career, he hasn't been able to spare the hours. The days since have been filled with rehearsals and numerous interviews. This on top of not only meeting but subsequently marrying the distant niece of his childhood friend; he had kept busy.

The subtle ticking of the clock reminds Yuta that it is almost eleven. Wide awake as he is, it is hard to remember that just several months before he could have easily lazed in bed until one in the afternoon catnapping. He has become so accustomed to leaving the apartment by no later than eight that these three extra hours of sleep leave him restless. On the other hand, she seems perfectly at ease with remaining fast asleep even as he leans up to kiss the crown of her head affectionately.

His lips flutter into a wide grin as his fingers run through her unkempt hair. She is as beautiful the hours before she tends to her appearance as she is when she first wakes, disheveled and bleary-eyed, without a hint of makeup. He likes to remind her that she is perfect as she is regardless of appearance though this natural state of hers is something that is meant for his eyes only. Knowing that he is the only person that has seen her in this untouched state gives their relationship small intimacies that he relishes.

Leaning forward, his lips drift towards the soft flesh of her neck in adoring pecks. Each kiss is a little firmer than the last until he reaches her pulse, settling against the slow beat as he murmurs against her skin, "Good morning, Missus Kajima." Hand settled upon her hip, he peers at her through his bangs as she squirms with a tiny yawn before settling back. One of her eyes opens to peek down at him, glazed with early morning exhaustion. Despite her drowsiness, she returns his smile with a low whisper, "Good morning, Mister Kajima."

On one elbow, she props herself up. The motion has him slipping back onto his back, but an arm remains around her waist. A small groan accompanies the crack of her back as she stretches into the air. When she settles back into the sheets next to him, her eyes are fully open without a hint of lethargy. Even after all these months, the way she looks at him can still make his heart skip a beat. Reflected in her gaze is a world that he wakes up to everyday, but the one that she sees he does not understand.

Who is the man mirrored in her eyes when she looks at Yuta? A man that fell in love with her. A comedian desperate to bring the dream of his closest friend to life. A youth too grounded in his stubbornness to give up when the going gets rough. When he looks at her he sees a woman with a strong determination. A playful girl that can handle a joke. No two people, not even lovers, saw one another the same way that they saw themselves. Who does she see when she catches her reflection in his eyes?

Sneaking his hand beneath the edge of her shirt, his fingers skim her side, eliciting a giggle, before they dip beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms and settle back upon the warmth of her hip. She playfully attempts to smack his hand away, but he takes advantage of the moment to lunge forward and roll her under him. The moment that he is properly situated, he allows his body to go completely limp with a loud snore. A mix of a grunt and laughter falls from her lips in a single gasp. Futilely, she attempts to push him off.

"Yuta," she shrieks, "Get off of me!"

His neck is craned and lips pressed into her hair when he mimics a second loud snore in response. Try to hold back her laughter as she might, he can feel the small shivers of her trapped giggle through his chest. Rather than verbally express her amusement though, she wedges her hands between their bodies and pushes at his chest. Two inches is all that he is willing to indulge her before dropping his full weight back down onto her, gently so as not to hurt her hands. The laughter cannot be held back this time.

It takes every ounce of determination that he can muster to not join her. Honestly, he deserves an Oscar for his performance for even when she turns to press a lingering kiss into his cheek he doesn't even twitch. He cannot deny that the urge to turn and capture her lips in a proper kiss doesn't cross his mind, but his willpower is stronger than that. Yuta is fully aware that she knows exactly what he wants from him. Until his demands are met as such, she will remain trapped beneath him.

Doubt of his willpower swells when her hands skim down his sides. Before he can consider giving up the ruse, his shirt is rolled up and her fingers skillfully poking into his stomach. Laughter bursts forth from his lips like a waterfall and he is all but jumping up in his scramble to get away from her. She is having none of it though and before he can fully register what has happened he is pinned on his back, completely at her mercy. Devious mischief dances in the light of her eyes. The tables have turned, and she knows it.

"N-No! I…I…" Yuta fights desperately through his breathlessness to muster out a strangled cry of surrender, "I quit! I quit!" She is having none of it though and continues her relentless assault until there are tears in his eyes. Through his blind squirming, he somehow manages to latch onto her wrists and they go rolling. The next several moments are a blur of movement and covers. Their struggle is one for dominance touched by a loving playfulness. At seconds, she is on top, and at others he easily rolls her over.

Cries of surprise are torn from both throats as they go over the edge of the bed in a heap of limps and tangled sheets. He winces when he lands upon his back, legs still thrown in the air, and grunts when she is half pulled onto him. Silence hangs in the air for a moment as they recover their breath before he catches her eyes and they are laughing again. If her hair had been disheveled when they had first awoken, then he does not know what to call the rat's nest that it is now.

With several awkward readjustments of their bodies, he manages to pull his hand free to reach up and stroke back the frayed locks. Like a kitten, she turns into the touch of his fingers. The endearing action has Yuta leaning up to murmur into her ears, "I love you." When he withdraws to settle back as comfortably as one can in their current position, there is a slight flush to her cheeks. His fingers remain entangled in her locks, but before he can continue to stroke them, she grasps his wrist and lays a kiss into his callous palm.

"I love you, Yuta." The words are accompanied with a dip of her head. When their lips meet, his hand slips down to her neck, steadying her against him. They linger as they are for a moment, savoring the close proximity before he props himself up on his elbows to press harder against her. Her head tilts slightly as they fit together like puzzle pieces. He takes advantage of the opportunity to gently draw her lower lip between his own in a playful nibble. In retaliation, she nips at him daringly.

When they pull apart, his chest is heaving. Her eyes are lidded and her breathing unsteady as he whispers in the space between them, "Was that so hard?" A hand comes up to playfully shove at his shoulder, but not even she can deny the lingering love to her every action. He allows her the small push, but not without stealing another unexpected kiss from his unsuspecting wife. "If you would have just do – " Before he can finish the sentence, she catches him off guard with a passionate kiss.

This is why Yuta loves late mornings.


End file.
